1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to self-supporting playing card holders, and in particular, the invention relates to a card holder which can be used effectively by a handicapped player whereby such a player can participate in a card game without assistance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Handicapped individuals sometimes encounter difficulties in card games, because of a particular manual handicap, wherein they are unable to arrange and manage a hand of cards without assistance. Moreover, the arrangement of cards by suit and by rank within a suit is important in many games, for example Bridge. In games such as Bridge which have complex bidding and scoring rules, it is helpful for a beginning player to be able to quickly refer to printed instructions. It will be appreciated that a person having a manual handicap will encounter great difficulty on holding and managing a hand of cards, and that for full enjoyment of the game, it is desirable to participate without assistance.